


Initiating Diplomatic Relations

by Haza_Souz



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: (Anna sniggering unhelpfully at the title)





	Initiating Diplomatic Relations

Kiran looked up from the table, eyes hidden behind the hood as always.

"The Ice Kingdom?"

Alphonse nodded, not noticing his sister turn away and cover her face.

"That's correct. After the attempt on the Sacred Seals went awry, and..." The prince fell silent, frowning bitterly for a moment. The moment passed; he approached the table and drew with his finger on the map of kingdoms, showing the Ice and Fire Kingdoms' domains, and how they lined up with Askr's. "After... Princess Veronica will most likely try and support King Surtr. If she does so successfully, and if Surtr becomes her ally, then we have two fronts."

Anna quietly tried to get Sharena to straighten up in the corner, as Kiran looked down again. "What're our relations with the Ice Kingdom?"

"Peaceful, mostly," Alphonse replied, sitting down beside the Summoner. "There's the infrequent raiding, but when we were young, the river Hrid was dammed in the mountains-" his hand tapped a piece of map where the ink was newer than the rest - "to prevent it from changing with the seasonal meltwater influx. It's served as the border ever since, without issues."

"We're also pretty good friends with the Princess!", Anna called over, trying to coax Sharena out of her crouching face-hiding pose. "A visit from the Order should go smoothly- hey, Sharena, stand up already!"

"Then, we should arrange..." Kiran appeared to notice Sharena's horribly embarrassed mood for the first time. "Er, is everything okay with her?"

Sharena gave a high-pitched whine, and Anna patted her on the back and winked. "She's fine, she's just got a massive crush on-"

"I DO NOT!", the princess of Askr yelped, pulling her head up, red blossoming across her face. Alphonse and Kiran looked back and forth between Anna and Sharena, as the former grinned and the latter pouted embarrassedly.

"Awww c'moooon-"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY SUCH THING!"

"It's okay if you think the cool, pretty, striking-"

"AM NOT AND DO NOT!"

"-Kind, clever, innocent, pure-hearted-"

"ANNA AS PRINCESS I ORDER THAT YOU-"

"Princess Fjoooooooooorm~~"

Sharena stopped in her cries and blushed awe-inspiringly, her ears lit red, her nose crimson, her mouth in a wobbly line that quirked into a dazed smile seconds before frowning desprately. She gave another squeak and pulled her cloak over her head from behind her, Anna cheerfully patting her back.

"I'm going to fight you, Anna!"

"Weapon triangle, axe beats lance!"

Kiran gave an understanding nod, and Alphonse cleared his throat.

"...Well, in any case, I expect the only diplomatic incident might be having to carry Sharena to her bedchambers from fainting..."


End file.
